


Green Team Best Team

by Sharo



Series: HermitCraft Season7 Smut fics [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Green Team Clubhouse, M/M, Poly!Hermits, Shameless Smut, aphrodisiac, consensual drugged sex, etho brought the cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: VexTimes NSFW Idea Dump:  Up on the roof of the nether, the Green Team meet up to discuss their strategy for The Button. Etho brings homemade cookies, in addition to Scar’s goodie bags, and things start heating up rather quickly as the cookies have been infused with a powerful aphrodisiac. Etho fucking knew what he was doing when he made them, and he just revels in the chaos that happens because of it.
Relationships: Cubfan/Etho, Green Team - Relationship, Impulse/BdoubleO, Impulse/Rendog, Scar/Cubfan, Xisuma/xBcrafted, really it's just the whole Green Team
Series: HermitCraft Season7 Smut fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856650
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	Green Team Best Team

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [NSFW idea dump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268872) by [VexTimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexTimes/pseuds/VexTimes). 



"Green Team Best Team! Huzzah!"

Cubfan giggled into his drink, watching Scar fall into xB for the second time after throwing his hands up with the cheer. Impulse wasn't faring much better, draped across Rendog across the table from him. He had started the latest round of their motto, interrupting whatever Scar had been talking about. Something about camping and Doc's throne, but it was getting kind of hazy and off topic.

"Is it just me, or is it getting really warm in here?" Bdubs was fanning himself lazily with his own shirt, showing off a well-toned chest due to his building and landscaping work.

Impulse leaned more of his weight across Ren's shoulders to reach over and run his fingers over a recent burn on Bdubs' side. "Is this from the pyramid job?"

Rendog laughed, and tugged Impulse over his head, dumping the brunette into his lap. "Hey, you got a Rendiggitydog right here man. Why are you gonna feel up someone else?" He poked Impulse's nose with a finger, grinning as he went cross eyed trying to follow it.

Etho's eyes were nearly closed in amusement, sitting at the far end of the table. "He's got two hands, Ren. Maybe he wanted to be greedy and fondle the both of you."

Scar reeled towards them, knocking over the little scaffolding he had been using as a podium. "Hey, who's getting fondled? I want in on this."

Xisuma pulled xB down into the seat beside him when he pouted about Scar walking away. "How are we talking about fondling? It thought we were discussing Doc's throne in front of the button." But his arm was wrapped around xB and gloved fingers were running along the builder's neck and shoulders.

Cub snickered. "I can think of better things to do with Doc's buttons. Especially the ones-"

"Cubfan!" Scar leaned over the table, trying to frown and laugh at the same time, instead just knocking over the plate of homemade cookies between them. "You promised not to tell anyone about _Doc's buttons_."

Impulse was working on Ren's shirt buttons, still laying across his lap. "Ooh, is this an Area 77 thing?"

Bdubs was trying to inspect his own skin, twisting around and turning sideways in his seat. Even distracted by searching for tnt burns he caught the reference. "Sure you have room to talk there, Impulse? How was the hippie camp?"

Rendog was the one to answer him, tugging the discarded shirt out of his hands. "You're just jealous, Bdubs. You could have joined the hippies if you had wanted, man. We had _great_ parties." His grasp turned into a giggle as Impulse finally got his shirt open, running a hand inside and down his chest and stomach.

Scar snatched another cookie as he levered himself off of the table. "Oh yeah, we saw your parties, _Renbob_. And all those 'shrooms you baked into everything." He bit his cookie in half, ignoring the crumbs dropping down his robes.

Impulse tilted his head back farther to look upside down at Scar. "Oh my goodness, you are jealous! Man, you could have joined us at any point!" He reached across Bdubs' lap to tug at the purple robe, ignoring Scar's startled yelp as he fell into the group, knocking them all to the floor.

Cubfan leaned back laughing in his seat at the confused jumble of bodies half hidden by the table, the warmth of the room making him feel lazy and happy. And maybe a little excited at the sounds coming from the pile of Hermits on the floor.

A sound from Etho made him look over to the other end of the room. Long fingers were just tucking the black mask into place, chin moving with chewing motions. Cub reached for another cookie out of reflex, already biting down before he realized exactly _what_ those sounds were. But Etho's knowing eyes caught his, the lazy grin beneath the mask obvious.

_Ah well, in for a ingot, in for an anvil._

He swallowed the bite he had, taking a quick glance behind him to find Xisuma and xB already engrossed in each other, the admin's helmet on the floor at his feet, face hidden behind xB's large hands.

Cubfan reached over for the plates of cookies, gathering them up onto one plate and placing them by the door, out of the way. He was contemplating the table when Etho finally stood, sliding over and running his fingerless gloves across the gold and lapis necklaces along Cub's chest.

"Didn't like the cookies, Cub?"

Cubfan smiled, bringing his arms up to clasp them around Etho's neck. He could feel the buried vex magic trying to stir, but pushed them down again. From the raised brow in front of him, he may have been only partially successful. He leaned forward, putting his mouth close to Etho's ear.

"Your cookies are good, but not nearly as strong as vex cake. I'll have a couple more if you help me get rid of the table."

The low chuckle shivered down his spine. "Deal. Made 'em especially for today after all."

They mined away the little table carefully, picking up blocks and stepping over bodies and the rapidly growing pile of discarded clothing. When they made it back to Etho's original seat, he set it back against the wall and tugged Cub over to stand between his legs.

And pulled out a full bar of chocolate, shaving off a chunk before offering it to Cub. "Straight from the source, a little more potent than the chips in the cookies."

Cub accepted eagerly, nodding his thanks. The sweet cocoa barely masked the bitter flavor of the aphrodisiac, but Cub let it melt against his tongue, the heady effect sinking into his senses. He caught Etho off-guard when he turned back from storing the rest, slipping the face mask up just enough to claim his lips, sharing the melted treat with him.

Etho hesitated only a moment before smiling against his lips, licking at the sweetness inside of his mouth before pulling back, his mask falling back over his chin. His hands dropped to the kilt Cub was wearing. 

"I can't believe everyone was okay with this."

Cubfan laughed and pressed against him, already feeling the pleasant heat kicking in. "Really? You should have been at the last major gathering, there's a trysting place to be opening up in the shopping district." He swayed against the lithe body against him, kneading his fingers into Etho's shoulders. "You still practicing that shibari work?"

Etho chuckled, his hands twisting into the white fabric, searching for the bare skin underneath. "Might. You interested in learning, or posing?"

Cub had his vest unzipped, sliding it down his arms to catch at his elbows, grinding against him now. "Not really my thing, but I'm absolutely interested in watching. And I know a Hermit or two interested in.. posing, as you say."

Etho hummed against Cub's neck, pressing kisses through the mask along his chin, his neck, over and around the heavy jewelry. The kilt dropped along with the vest to the floor, and then fingerless gloves were wrapped around Cub's cock, arched elegantly into his hand.

"Hypno's pretty good with the fancy rope, too." He twisted, pushing Cub up against the wall to give him more leverage.

Cub's head was thrown back, his hands fisting into Etho's sides as his expert fingers drew patterns and spirals along the shaft, slipping down to press between his balls when he got too close, too fast. Cub shifted his hips and pushed off of the wall, moaning at the pressure change as he tugged Etho back around and to the floor, joining the mostly naked pile of Hermits there. 

Etho had to let go to catch himself from head butting Cub as they landed, the chocolate starting to catch up to him as well. More hands than Cub's pulled him down, started stripping his boots and clothing away. A warm haze seemed to settle inside the clubhouse, until he balanced himself against a broad back, finding Cubfan's cock again and pushing his own alongside it in a loose grip, jerking them both off in a shifting rhythm, fragments of a tune keeping a beat in his head.

Someone else ran a hand behind his knee, gripping and kneading up his thigh and the rhythm stuttered, Cub moaned into Scar's mouth as the builder leaned over and kissed him upside down, hands planted on either side of his head. Impulse was nipping and kissing Etho's neck as he fucked Bdubs' mouth, the owner of the back Etho was braced on. 

Cubfan came first, hips jerking up into Etho's hold as he chased his orgasm, spurting and dripping onto his own stomach, one hand on Etho's hip and the other gripping the back of Scar's neck when he tried to pull away. Etho put more of his weight onto him, arching his back against Rendog's hands, squeezing and pressing into tight muscles, encouraging him with open mouthed kisses along his spine.

Etho came with low groan, Cub's hand wrapping around his own, jerking against the extra pressure, oversensitive to all of the touches, hands and bodies against him. He shuddered, twitching away, pushing until he could roll away from the pile and lay on his back, panting at the ceiling. Someone touched his shoulder and he whined, and the touch drew away again.

One by one breaths evened out, bodies shifting into comfortable positions, pillowed against warm bodies or discarded pieces of clothing, husky voices checking on each other in the warmth and musk of a room full of satisfied partners. Someone slipped out, the door a quiet click as it closed behind them.

Etho was nearly asleep when he heard Scar's disappointed moan.

"We didn't open the goodie bags."


End file.
